The ghost of you
by danii shadow
Summary: ... de hecho mi querido amigo... ya morí, hace exactamente 2 horas... que fallecí asfixiado...


**-Nunca es tarde-**

**_... todo error puede solucionarse..._**

-¿qué hay aquí debajo?-

_... un erizo..._

-¿qué hace ahí metido?-

_... murió... y ahora está enterrado..._

-¿justo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy parado?- asintió levemente mirando fijamente mis ojos, como si clavara la mirada en mi alma e intentase contarme un secreto, uno que no se puede revelar.

Su cuerpo etéreo flotando sobre la grama del cementerio, tan transparente como el vapor, estaba parado frente a mí, en una situación que hasta ahora me preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta ese punto.

Era transparente, invisible, tan solo a los ojos de los demás por que...

-solo yo puedo verte-

_..._

Se comunicaba a través de pensamientos, no respondió.

-todos cuanto me ven piensan que soy un chico loco, hablando con el aire-

...

Seguía sin articular pensamientos, tan solo pestañeaba constantemente.

Ellos creen que estoy loco pero la verdad es.. Que solo yo puedo ver el erizo negro de ojos escarlata esperando el momento justo, frente a mí.

-¿porqué no dices nada?-

_... Sonic... sientes esa vibración bajo tus pies ¿verdad?..._

La tumba bajo mis pies emitía una rara sensación, seca, casi animal, instintiva.

Miré las piedras que saltaban con cada golpe bajo el montículo largo de tierra, arropando un cadáver... un cuerpo todavía vivo, arañando la caja dentro de la que se encuentra desesperado por salir, un cadáver que, si esperaba el tiempo planeado, pronto lo sería y mi trabajo estaría hecho.

-todavía está arañando, todavía está gritando, todavía está vivo-

_... de hecho mi querido amigo... ya morí, hace exactamente 2 horas... que fallecí asfixiado..._

Lo miré nervioso, ambos sabíamos qué quería decir eso.

_... esa es la razón de que me hallé delante de ti en este momento..._

Una sonrisa malévola escapó de su boca. El sudor corría de mi frente, estaba paralizado, tenía que hacer algo rápido no podía permitir que muriera. Un error mío podía costarle la vida a esta chica inocente.

-¡déjame moverme!-

_... no, me mataste a mí, me intentaste enterrar vivo..._

-no podía dejarte con vida, la ira creció en mí gracias a ti ¿porqué? De tantas mujeres en este maldito mundo ¿tenías que acostarte con ella?-

Me había poseído, ya no estaba frente a mí, flotando. Ahora estaba dentro de mí, reteniéndome.

Los golpes bajo la tumba estaban cesando poco a poco, se estaba asfixiando.

-¡déjame ir! ¡Morirá!- intenté moverme pero tenía mi cuerpo paralizado, retenido desde los pies al suelo.

Sabía que durante la noche había drogado a Shadow para que no despertara y poder enterrarlo con toda libertad pero, desde que la obligó a dejarme ellos dormían en la misma casa, más específicamente _en la misma cama._

Llegado el amanecer el fantasma del erizo oscuro se hallaba frente a mí, observándome, intercambiando unas últimas palabras antes de irme con ella y hacer que volviera conmigo. Pero sucedió que había enterrado el cuerpo equivocado.

Casualmente él también estaba destinado a morir esa misma noche, pero su asesinato no poseía mi firma mirases por donde lo mirases, alguien o quizá algo lo mató, mientras yo proseguía a paso ciego el acto de mi odio e instinto que había decidido hacer sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volviendo a este segundo en el que me hallo sobre la tumba de mi amada a punto de morir, siendo poseído por su amante.

_... yo la amaba... mucho..._

Sentía amabas vibraciones, su voz hablando dentro de mi cuerpo y los gritos y arañazos desesperados de aquella eriza que yo tanto amaba, no... Amo... todavía no ha muerto, todavía queda una última oportunidad para salvarla.

-si la amas ¿porqué no me dejas liberarla?-

_...¿para que se quede contigo? Estando muerta al igual que yo podremos estar juntos..._

-¡no! ¡Déjame ir!- reaccioné desesperado al sentir la vibración más lenta y débil.

Cerré mis ojos y visualicé mi interior, podía ver como el alma de Shadow intentaba tragarse la mía.

-¡Deja mi alma!- conseguí volver a tener el control de mi cuerpo, escupí su alama y ma agaché, escarbé con fuerza la tierra y lancé puñetazo tras puñetazo a la caja que atrapaba el cuerpo casi a punto de perecer.

Mis nudillos sangraban y decidí no hacerle caso al fantasma del erizo que intentaba como podía, volver a poseerme pero no lo lograba, me había vuelto inmune.

Al final... la caja cedió, ella respiró con fuerza y gritaba asustada.

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Rápido!-

-no te muevas, te sacaré- arranqué las tablas una tras otra hasta dejar un hueco perfecto para que pasara y huyera de ahí.

Consiguió salir, respiraba con dificultad y estaba asustada, al borde del desmayo, pero sabía que estaba a salvo entre mis brazos.

_... ¡no! ¡Maldito erizoooo! ¡n-noooo!..._

En un grito sordo su espectro se desvaneció trozo por trozo yéndose con el soplar del viento.

-¿q-que fue ese grito?- dijo todavía asustada y nerviosa. Coloqué mi barbilla sobre su cabeza y la abracé con fuerza para que se sintiera protegida.

-nada... tranquila, ya todo está bien, ya nadie te hará daño... Te amo... Amy...-


End file.
